


One Last Thing

by iloveyou_iknow (llostt_in_ttranslationn)



Series: i’d die trying to let you live [6]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, anyways hope and penelope deserve all the rights, more henelope brotp adventures, still no actual adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/iloveyou_iknow
Summary: Penelope can pretty much sense whenever someone is thinking about her, and damn she’s a popular thought inside the minds of Salvatore students.





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe this has been finished for like a week I’m just lazy and didn’t feel like editing it. Anyway, still no Posie but I am 93% sure they will come face to face in the next part. Maybe. Hopefully. Guess we’ll all have to wait and see.

“Hope?”

Hope sighs, not only is her hazy semi-conscious state being disturbed, but with that stupid question form of her name. “Yeah, babe?”

“I’ve gotta go do something real quick,” Lizzie tells her.

“Okay?” Hope grumbles.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Hope nods, letting out a little groan as Lizzie slips from her bed. Maybe if she was more awake, she’d question Lizzie’s sudden leaving, but she’s to cozy to really think that hard.

Lizzie smiles softly and presses a kiss to Hope’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Hope mumbles, turning to bury her face into Lizzie’s pillow so she can maybe drift into a quick nap while Lizzie is gone.

Lizzie can’t believe she’s about to do this. A year ago, she wouldn’t be caught dead here.

With a huff, she reaches out a curled fist and tentatively knocks on the door two times.

It swings open, and a familiar smug grin greets her. “‘sup, blondie?”

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “I need a favor.”

Jed raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “Oh do you now?”

“Don’t make it weird, wolfie. I need to contact your cousin.”

“Why?”

“Does it matter?” Lizzie snaps.

“Yeah, actually,” Jed scoffs.

“It’s about Josie.”

Jed tilts his head in confusion. “I was with her a couple hours ago, she’s fine?”

Lizzie suppresses a smirk at the way Jed looks like a confused puppy with his scrunched up expression and tilted head.

“She’s not sleeping at night,” Lizzie admits. “She keeps having nightmares and calling out Penelope’s name. I think it’s time Satan comes home.”

“I don’t think she’s gonna do that, blondie,” Jed sighs.

“For Josie, she will.”

Jed shrugs. “She’s in too deep searching for a cure. I haven’t even talked to her in like two months. ‘m not even sure I could connect you to her.”

“Where is she?” Lizzie asks. “I will literally drag her back here by her dumb haircut.”

Jed snickers. “Pretty sure she’s been growing it out. No time to maintain a lob when she’s got more pressing matters to attend to.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Get her back here, wolfie. If you know what’s good for you.”

Jed raises his hands in surrender. “I will try.”

With a scoff, Lizzie swivels around on her heel and struts away from Jed’s dorm with a scowl on her face.

Lizzie all but collapses on top of Hope when she gets back to her room.

“Everything okay?” Hope pulls Lizzie into her arms, blinking blearily at having her rest disturbed once again. Lizzie is worth it though, so Hope would never complain.

“I guess,” Lizzie mutters against Hope’s neck.

“What’s up, babe? Did something happen?”

“Josie isn’t sleeping,” Lizzie sighs. “I went to chat with Jed about bringing Penelope back to talk some sense into Josie, but apparently she’s gone AWOL.”

“She’s like that,” Hope shrugs. “She’ll turn up eventually. Probably in a bloody heap, but still.”

“That’s bullshit, Hope. We’ve got years to find the cure still. She should be here.”

“Why are you all of a sudden Penelope’s biggest advocate?” Hope questions.

“I’m not!” Lizzie protests. “But she’s been gone for over a year, Hope. And she’s found nothing. Josie doesn’t need her to be a hero. She needs Penelope here with her.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Liz,” Hope sighs. “Penelope does whatever the fuck she wants.”

Lizzie huffs. “It’s not fair, Hope!”

Hope can hear Lizzie’s heartbeat start to pick up speed.

“It’s not fucking _fair_! Josie loves her. With every piece of her shattered heart, she loves Penelope Park. And the only one who can fix her is Penelope, who isn’t fucking here!”

Hope tightens her grip on Lizzie. “Baby, breathe,” she murmurs into Lizzie’s ear.

“Josie deserves to be happy,” Lizzie sobs. “And I feel so awful because I can’t help her. But Penelope can. With or without some stupid cure.”

Hope presses a kiss to Lizzie’s forehead, not sure how to respond.

Lizzie buries her head against Hope’s neck, her burst of emotion suddenly replaced by exhaustion.

It makes Hope start to think that maybe Josie isn’t the only one who doesn’t get much sleep these days.

After a few minutes when Lizzie’s breathing has evened out completely and Hope is sure she’s asleep, the older girl slips out of bed and out of the room as silently as possible.

She begins to make her way to Lizzie and Josie’s room, where she assumes the brunette will be.

Hope is busy rehearsing words in her head. She’s going to tell Josie about Penelope’s secret visits. Maybe if Josie knows that Penelope is out there trying to save her life, she’ll feel a little better. So, Hope should probably leave out the bits about Penelope risking her life on her mission. Yeah, definitely.

She’s so distracted, she doesn’t notice the door to a supply closet swinging open right in front of her until and arm shoots out and drags her into the small room.

“Fuck!” Hope swings blindly at her assailant.

“Hope! Chill, it’s just me!” A familiar voice growls out.

“Penelope! What the fuck?” Hope settles down, heart still pounding.

“I could practically feel your thoughts about why you were looking for Josie, and I can’t let you tell her!”

“First of all, that’s fucking creepy. Second of all, she needs to know! Lizzie says she’s having a really tough time,” Hope says.

“Hope,” Penelope sighs. “I just need a little longer. There’s only one more thing I need to complete the cure.”

“And what is that?”

After a long moment of hesitation, Penelope speaks, “...two more pints of my blood.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Hope questions. “What kind of fucked up shit have you gotten into?”

“Okay, okay, hear me out!” Penelope says.

Hope remains quiet, raising an eyebrow.

“So this spell I’m gonna do to break the curse requires a blood sacrifice that comes out to be roughly ten pints, around the amount inside a human body. I’m using a bit of a loophole since I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be a whole human sacrificed but that’s not specified, so, yeah. And it has to come from a pure bloodline of witches, which I happen to be. Oh, actually, that reminds me, I guess there’s another thing I’ll need as well... I’m going to need some of Lizzie and Josie’s blood, too...”

“You’re fucking insane,” Hope says again. “So what, you’ve been slowly extracting your blood until you’ve got ten pints of it? That’s what’s been taking so long?”

Penelope shrugs. “Basically, yeah. I considered just like actually sacrificing myself but I figured you guys probably wouldn’t like that.”

Hope wants nothing more than to slap the girl in front of her, but she manages to refrain. “And let me guess, you’re here to have _me _collect blood samples from the twins?”

Penelope nods with a smirk. “I don’t need much. Just a couple drops to mix with my blood and funny enough, yours too. It’s all too complicated to really get into though, so if you could be a dear and make our girls bleed that’d be great.”

This time, Hope does smack Penelope, but just on the shoulder. “How do you expect me to do that without raising suspicions?”

“Sounds a bit like a you problem, to be honest,” Penelope shrugs.

And with a final glare at Penelope, Hope slips out of the closet.

Penelope leans her forehead against the door when it closes. She knows Josie is just down the hall, and she wants nothing more than to see her, but the reunion will be much sweeter in a few months when Penelope returns for good.

Though she’s not one hundred percent certain that the twins will want to let her inject them with a magical concoction that Penelope will have to refuse to tell them the contents of, after she’d been gone for a year and a half with little to no contact.

Forcing herself to remain in the closest _(what a fucking joke)_, Penelope runs through the spell she’ll be using to fuse all of the ingredients together. It’s all she’s been letting herself think about for months. It hurts less than letting her thoughts drift to Josie.

She lets a little bit of fear creep through her. Even if she completes the spell and creates the physical manifestation of the cure, it will only work if the twins are receptive to it. They’ve really only got one shot at this, and if the twins don’t trust her, then her time away will have been for nothing. Not to mention, the eleven pints of her blood she’ll have lost in the process.

Maybe it’d be a good idea to talk to Josie while she’s here. It might help, right?

Before she can really make a decision on the matter, the closet door opens and Hope rejoins her.

She thrusts two vials at Penelope. “You’re really fucking lucky that I love the twins.”

Penelope nods gently, speaking even more softly, “Yeah, I really am.”

Hope frowns, not meaning to make this such a heavy moment.

“I’ll be back soon,” Penelope promises. “Just, uh, try to keep the twins from hating me too much, okay? We really need them to trust me if we want them to live past twenty-one.”

Hope nods, ignoring her confusion at the statement. She, at least, has put complete trust into Penelope. “Stay safe out there. Anything you need, just contact me.”

Penelope quirks another small smile. “I’m trusting you to keep them safe while I’m gone.”

“With my life,” Hope promises.

Penelope gives a short, final nod. She hesitates for just a moment, before mumbling her favorite spell and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Hope chokes out a cough. The cloud of smoke tastes like Penelope’s perfume and Hope rolls her eyes at Penelope’s flair for the dramatic as she exits the closet.

Her eyes widen as she suddenly spots Josie just down the hall, an accusatory look in her eyes.

“Why were you just in the closet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought here or over on twitter @ _iloveyou_iknow.


End file.
